Ver Y No Tocar
by Leasla7373
Summary: El sabía que no era de él y posiblemente nunca lo fue, ella sólo se ve pero no se toca.


**Descargo de responsabilidad, Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishi.**

**Yo soy dueño de lo que escribo.**

**Maridaje: SasuHina, NaruHina Implícito.**

**Resumen: El sabía que no era de él y posiblemente nuca lo fue, ella solo se ve pero no se toca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

▪ **Ver y No tocar**

Podía decir con certeza que le gustaba, pero no porque le gustaba.

Tal vez era esa actitud suya tan gentil y dulce, su carácter tan suave como un pétalo o tal vez su belleza sin igual.

Ojos turquesa tan profundos que podríamos perderse en ellos, su mirada a menudo tímida pero determinante.

Labios rosas suaves, delicados y preciosos, anhelantes de ser seleccionados y que están dispuestos a cumplir con la práctica.

Cabellos azulados que se asemejaban con el satén, perfumados de un aroma a lavanda inigualable.

Realmente esta mujer lo volvía loco, ¿no?

Si ella era la culpable de su locura, una que no se fue solo la acepto.

Aceptó que ella no era de él.

Y nunca lo sería.

Sus hermosos ojos jamás lo mirarían de esa manera.

Jamás comprobará la suavidad de su pelo o se embriagaría con su delicioso aroma, sus labios tiernos y delicados nunca cambiarán de probados por él, pero sin duda lo que más dolía era ...

Que siempre lo supo y jamás quiso aceptarlo.

Podía recordar vagamente de sus recuerdos.

Una chica de 5 años, cabello corto azulado y el un chico inocente de cabello azabache. Iban de la mano, estaba nevando y caminaban por las calles de **Konoha** . Ella reiría y él se sonrojaría ante su burla.

_"Seguro que te gustan los tomates."_

_Una melodiosa voz la acompaña y él podría decir que era música para sus oídos._

Él podría decir que era su recuerdo más feliz. Ella parecía tan cerca del en ese momento y casi podría jugar nunca se iría de su lado.

Hasta que apareció el otro.

Recuerda haber caminado por el sendero a su casa, estaba enfurruñado. Su **Nii-San** no había querido jugar con él, pareciera jamás había tenido tiempo para él, su frase estúpida se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez como recordatorio.

_"Otro día, Sasuke."_

Había salido de su pensamiento para ver a la misma niña siendo molestaba por unos tontos, solo por sus ojos.

Ojos hermosos para él.

Estaba a punto de mostrarles porque era un Uchiha, pero dudó, no sabía si de verdad podría protegerle, y ese momento de duda le costó.

Un chico rubio de su misma edad, con una bufanda roja y tres marquitas como bigotes en las mejillas se presentaron.

Y su simple nombre le traería amargura toda su vida.

_"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Datebayyo."_

El resto de sus días en la Academia ninja eran meros borrones en su memoria, nada que informar relevante, solo días.

Pero había algo de lo que podía decir sobre ella, nunca lo había visto, para ella solo éxito él.

No podría decir que era lo que le atrajo de él en esos momentos. Para su gusto era un simple idiota cabeza hueca.

**Usuratonkachi**.

Eso era lo que él era.

Él conseguía su completa atención y el imbécil la ignoraba. Él no sabe cuánto anhela que ella lo mire y él lo desperdiciada.

A medida que pasó el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de porque ella lo seguía.

Determinación

Él tenía lo que a él le había faltado.

Naruto jamás se rindió, incluso después de que nadie nos importó él simplemente lo descartó.

Ganó batallas que no creyó podría.

Logró cosas que parecieran imposibles.

También creyó podría ser **Hokage** .

Se había visto tan atrás, lo había superado en poder y ella estaba tan lejos de él ahora.

No lo soportaba.

No podría negar lo bien que se atravezarlo su **Chidori.**

Pero también fue la razón por la que no lo mato, podría y quería ... o eso pensaba.

Si se dio cuenta Naruto de volverá algo más que un rival, su tiempo con el equipo 7 lo hicieron ver que no estaba solo, pero no podría decir que eso le diera poder.

Por eso escapó.

El no la tendrá jamás.

Y tampoco la necesitamos.

Sólo con matar a Itachi sería feliz de Nuevo.

Al menos eso quería pensar.

Aquella mujer que solo con su sonrisa iluminaba su día no le pertenecía, nunca lo hizo y aún así era egoísta pensar que le pertenecía.

La quería.

La soñaba

La anhelaba.

La amaba

Pero no podría cambiar el destino.

Hinata Hyūga era como la luna, solo podría admirar su belleza pero no tocarla.

Y el estaba bien con eso.

De verdad, mientras ella viva el también lo hará.

Uchiha Sasuke sobrevivirá, en la luz o en la oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jamás me había visto haciendo un SasuHina. Pero de nuevo, la inspiración es efímera y uno como escritor solo escribe no crítica.**

**Gracias por leer. (Editado, 20 de julio del 2020).**


End file.
